return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
Entrance Rocket Man The Soldier appears on the battlefield in an explosive manner. Special Attacks Neutral B - Rocket The Soldier uses his rocket launcher and, surprise surprise, shoots a rocket. For spam prevention, he has 3 rockets as shown near his player box. Obviously if you run out of rockets, you can't shoot any more. Luckily they replenish overtime. Side B - Grenade Toss The Soldier takes a grenade off of his chest sling. Like the Demoman's sticky bombs, you can place up to 3 grenades at a time on the field of battle. Deployed grenades go off after 10 seconds or upon contact with an opponent. Up B - Rocket Jumper The Soldier shoots a rocket downwards and gets a boost up. The way this works is similar to the Demoman's caber toss, only you can land on opponents to do extra damage. And the rocket does no harm to you, explanation for the missing glow. Also, it slows down falling speed for a better recovery. Down B - Buff Banner The Buff Banner, also known as the Bugle, is an secondary weapon for the Soldier that increases his rage meter (which is his attack power in Smash Bros. jargon). This lasts you 15 seconds, and you can only do it once per stock. Final Smash - Painis Cupcake The Soldier lays down on the floor. He then flops up and says "I am Painis Cupcake." He then states that he will eat the opponents and gives a lobotomized smile and a laugh. The screen will then fade to black and all the opponents are dealt the same amount of damage. It doesn't do the same for airborne opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "Aaurgh!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Taunts Up: "Sun Tzu said that." Sd: "And then he beat the crap out of every single one!" Dn: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. juggles his 3 grenades 2. "Unless it's a farm!" 3. "Maggots!" 4. (vs. his sorry excuse for soldiers) "And from that day forward, any bunch of animals that are together in one place, it's called a zoo!" Failure/Clap: looks down in shame Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description The Soldier is a crazed patriot from America's heartland. Tough and well-armed, he's versatile, capable of both offense and defense, and a great starter class to get familiar with the game. The Soldier is well known for his spectacular rocket jump. In defiance of all good sense and judgment, the Soldier can detonate a rocket at his feet and launch himself skyward at the cost of some health. This ability allows the Soldier to pop up in unexpected places and reach areas off-limits even to the Scout's double jump. The two grenades on the Soldier's character model cannot be used unless the player finishes the Kamikaze taunt, which can only be used when the Equalizer or Escape Plan is equipped. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Patriot Category:Crazy Characters Category:Weirdo Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:American Category:Gunholders